Electronic devices continue to permeate every aspect of daily life. Among the many types of electronic devices, smartphones and other electronic communication devices that rely on microelectronics continue to grow, as does the desire for increased processing power. The complexity and density of the circuitry also continues to grow. This is problematic for a number of reasons that include operational issues such as problems with power dissipation and delivery, structural issues such as thickness issues as the number of layers increases, and concomitant manufacturing issues.